black_cat_2fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jannisking
Willkommen! Hi Jannisking - wir freuen uns, dass Black-Cat Manga Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel = Auch Anime? = Gude! Dein Eintrag bei mir hat sich ja dann schon erledigt ;)! Hab da trotzdem grad nochmal ne Frage, wenn ich schon dabei bin: Es heißt ja "Black Cat Manga Wiki". Heißt das, dass Wiki beschränkt sich nur auf den Manga oder kann ich auch Infos aus dem Anime mitbringen? Hab nämlich durch dein Wiki mal in den Anime rein geschnuppert und bin positiv überrascht. Natürlich werd ich, wenn ich dran bleibe, auch den Manga lesen, aber ich bin generell jemand, der erst den Anime guckt :D. I was just curious about that ^^. - Baseball-Nut (planet-punk) - 00:15, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Okay, dann weiß ich Bescheid! Danke! - Baseball-Nut (planet-punk) - 12:38, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Werd ich machen! Dazu muss ich erst mal raus bekommen, was alles Filler Episoden sind ;). Aber wenns soweit ist, werd ich darauf zurück kommen. Oder hast du einen Überblick darüber, was denn alles Filler ist und was nicht? Mir ist nämlich schon aufgefallen, dass der Anfang von Manga sich mit dem Anfang vom Anime gravierend unterschiedet. - Baseball-Nut (planet-punk) - 13:18, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, das hab ich gemerkt als ich die ersten drei Episoden geguckt hab und dazu dann mal die ersten drei Kapitel. Gut, dann hab ich ja schon mal nen kleinen Überblick. Wenn ich denn mal was über eine Episode schreiben sollte und vergessen sollte, dass es ein Filler ist, kannst dus ja auch nachbessern ^^. - Baseball-Nut (planet-punk) - 14:10, 25. Okt. 2009 (UTC) News der Wikia Community Die Community stimmt über Wiki-Skins aus verschiedenen Bereichen ab. Was ist dein Lieblings-Skin? Mach mit, stimme ab! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110322074107/de/images/7/78/Vote_Skin.png